Memo's
by utsukushi hana-chan
Summary: Chap 4 Kaa-san : Hinata Namikaze itulah namanya saat telah menikah dengan Naruto Namikaze. Hidup sederhana bedua dengan anak semata wayangnya karena sang suami telah pulang ke pelukan Kami-sama, membuatnya harus bekerja ekstra lebih kuat, lika-liku yang di alaminya sangatlah berat/ akankah ia bisa menjalani semua ini? Walau penyakin ganas tersebut menyerangnya?/ RnR
1. Kau dan aku

**Memo's © Utsukushi Hana-chan**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning © Ooc, Gaje dan lain-lain.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sekumpulan fic-fic**

**.**

**.**

**Kau dan aku**

[**HINATA POV]**

Saat itu saat kau tiba-tiba meminta kau duduk di sebelahku. Suasana canggung mulai terasa membuatku menunduk dalam diam. Sesekali ku lirik dirimu yang terlihat sangat serius membaca, mata biru mu yang cerah membuatku terpesona.

"Ah, aku sampai lupa. Kenalkan aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Ucapnya tiba-tiba membuatku terlonjak kaget. Tangan besarmu itu ter-ulur di depanku.

Dengan takut-takut akupun menjabat tanganmu dan berucap, "Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata."

Semakin lama hubungan kita semakin dekat, namun sayang semakin dekatnya kita membuatku takut. Takut karena kau hanya menganggapku sahabat, tak lebih dari sahabat. Karena aku sudah menyukaimu sejak awal kita bertemu.

Namun aku tersadar bahwa aku dan kamu sangatlah berbeda, kita seperti langit dan bumi. Kau lelaki populer, membuatku berfikir mungkin aku tak pantas untuk mu, karena masih banyak wanita yang lebih baik, cantik dan pintar dari pada aku.

Semoga kita bisa bersama di kehidupan yang lainnya bila kita hanya di takdirkan sebagai sahabat Naruto-_**kun**_.

[**HINATA POV END]**

**.**

**.**

"Ne, Hinata-_**chan **_bagaimana kalau kita pergi?" Ucap Naruto.

Hinata yang sedari tadi sedang asik mengetik sesuatu di leptopnya tampak menyerngitkan alisnya, "Kemana?"

"Ke Konoha Land, aku ingin menunjukanmu sesuatu." Jawab Naruto dengan membuat Hinata menjadi penasaran dengan sesuatu yang ingin Naruto tunjukan.

"Kapan Naruto-_**kun**_?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada sedikit antusias.

"Nanti siang, oke aku masuk ke kelas duluan ya Hinata-_**chan.**_" Naruto kemudian meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di bangku taman sekolah, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih penasaran dengan yang akan Naruto tunjukan.

"Apa jangan-jangan..." Wajah Hinata tampak merona merah dan detik itu juga Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Tidak mungkin,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang harinya setelah pulang sekolah Hinata tampak sedang menyematkan sesuatu di rambutnya, mata lavendernya terlihat berseri-seri saat melihat pantulan dirinya di depan cermin.

"Sempurna," Gumam Hinata kemudian mengambil tas kecilnya dan segera keluar dari rumahnya untuk segera ke stasiun kereta untuk bertemu dengan Naruto.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan akhirnya Hinata sampai di depan stasiun kereta, di sana tampak Naruto yang sedang berdiri sambil berbicara dengan seseorang di telpon. Hinata dengan cepat berlari ke arah Naruto dan berdiri di depan Naruto.

"_**Gomen**_ membuat Naruto-_**kun**_menunggu lama."

Saat melihat Hinata di depannya Naruto tampak memberi kode ke arah Hinata untuk menunggu sebentar.

"_**jaa **_Shion-_**chan**_,__sampai ketemu di sana." Ucap Naruto untuk seseorang di sebrang sana yang Hinata dengar bernama Shion.

'Shion? Siapa Shion, apa jangan-jangan Shion adalah kekasih Naruto-_**kun**_?' Batin Hinata sedih.

"Ayo berangkat." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut Naruto langsung menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata dan membawanya menuju dalam kereta yang sudah akan berangkat. Setelah masuk ke dalam kereta yang ramai Naruto dan Hinata tampak melongo karena tak mendapatkan tempat duduk.

"Kita berdiri saja tak apakan Hinata-_**chan**_?" tanya Naruto yang di jawab anggukan Hinata. Hinata yang baru tersadar bahwa sebelah tangannya masih di genggam oleh Naruto tampa merona merah tapi dengan cepat rona merah tersebut hilang saat mengingat nama Shion.

Kejadian tersebut berlangsung hingga mereka sampai di Konoha Land.

"Ah, itu dia." Gumam Naruto yang dapat di dengan oleh Hinata, tangan Naruto yang semula menggenggam jemari Hinata seketika ia lepas dan berlari kecil ke arah seorang gadis dengan warna rambut kuning pucat.

"Shion-_**chan**_, akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu lagi." Naruto memeluk gadis tersebut dengan erat, sedangkan Hinata yang berjalan pelan menghempiri Naruto dan gadis tersebut tampak sedih dengan pelupuk matanya yang hampir mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aku harus kuat." Hinata menguatkan dirinya kemudian tersenyum kecil ralat tersenyum miris kemudian berlari kecil menghampiri Naruto dan gadis pirang tersebut.

"Umm, aku juga merindukanmu Rubah!" Gadis tersebut aka Shion langsung memberi bogeman mentah ke bahu Naruto membuat Naruto memekik pelan.

"_**Ittai**_ Shion-_**chan**_." saat manik sapphire Naruto tak sengaja melihat ke belakang ia baru tersadar bahwa ia tak sendirian.

"Astaga aku sampai lupa," Naruto menghampiri Hinata dan menuntunya untuk berhadapan dengan Shion.

"Shion-chan kenalkan ini Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan kenalkan ini Shion-chan." Sambung Naruto.

"Hinata, salam kenal Shion-san." Ucap Hinata dengan senyum palsunya mempu membuat orang yang melihatnya terpesona.

"Shion. Wah Hinata-_**chan kawaii**_." Pekik Shion kemudian memeluk Hinata dan langsung di lepasnya saat melihat tatapan tajam dari Naruto.

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk ke dalam." Ucap Naruto yang di jawab anggukan Shion, sedangkan Hinata hanya mengikuti mereka berdua, saat masuk ke Konoha Lan Hinata hanya diam mendengarkan ocehan Shion dan Naruto tentang masa kecil mereka yang ternyata mereka adalah sahabat sejak kecil.

Saat mencoba wahana-wahana permainan mereka bertiga tampak bersemangat ralat hanya Naruto dan Shion karena Hinata hanya memasang wajah palsunya.

Sore hari mulai menjelang daan saat ini mereka akan menaiki wahana terakhir yaitu bianglala. Shion yang tak sengaja melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal dan denga cepat Shion mengejarnya membuat Hinata dan Naruto kebingungan.

"Ketangkap." Pekik Shion kemudian menarik seseorang tersebut ke arah Naruto dan Hinata.

"Ck, aku sudah feeling bahwa Toru-_**kun**_ bakalan mengikutiku." Ucap Shion dengan wajah sebal.

"Oh iya Rubah dan Hinata-_**chan**_, kenalkan Toru-_**kun**_ kekasihku." Shion memperkenalkan lelaki tersebut membuat Hinata membelakan matanya, apa tadi ia tak salah dengar.

"Kekasih?" Gumam Hinata pelan yang mempu di dengar semuanya.

"Iya, ah pasti Hinata-_**chan**_ mengira bahwa si Rubah ini kekasihku?" Tanya Shion sambil menyenggol pelan bahu Naruto.

"Ck, mena mungkin aku mau sama wanita jadi-jadian seperti kamu." Ucap Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat image kerennya luntur.

"Oke-oke, lebih baik kita pergi cari makan saja Toru-_**kun**_. Ayo Toru-_**kun**_." Shion menyeret lengan Toru ke arah cafe kecil yang berada di sebelah barat dari tempat mereka berdiri meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata yang masih diam.

"Ayo Hinata-_**chan**_."

Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di dalam bianglala, suasana di antara mereka tampak canggung hingga Naruto mulai membuka suaranya.

"Hmm, Hinata-_**chan**_ kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu?" tanya Naruto membuat suasana di antara mereka mulai mencair.

"In...ingat Naruto-_**kun**_, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Hinata gugup.

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal kemudian berkata, "Tidak apa-apa, aku kira kamu lupa."

Hening lagi.

Tampak bianglala yang mereka naiki akhirnya sampai di puncak paling atas, Naruto tampak tersenyum kecil dan menggenggam jemari Hinata membuat Hinata tersentak.

"Hinata-_**chan**_ sejak saat pertama kali melihatmu aku memutar otak ku untuk bisa berdekatan dengan mu hingga akhirnya aku mencoba untuk duduk di sebalah mu, dan karena itu kita bisa seperti sekarang duduk berdua di dalam bianglala," mungkin yang di ucapkannya tadi tidak romantis tapi masa bodoh, Naruto kemudian menarik napasnya sebentar kemudian menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang menurut Hinata tampak sangat keren.

"Hinata-_**chan **_Daisuki."

**Deg **

Rasanya dunia Hinata seakan runtuh saat mendengar kalimat sakral tersebut keluar dari bibir manis Naruto. Terdengar berlebihan memang tapi itulah yang di rasakan Hinata saat ini.

Hinata menggeleng pelan kemudian balik menatap Naruto dengan mata yang sudah mengeluarkan liquid bening.

"Ne, kau bercandakan, Naruto-_**kun**_?" Hinata melepaskan pegangan tangan Naruto.

"Aku tidak bercanda Hinata! Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang main-main?" Baru kali ini Naruto tidak memanggil Hinata dengan embel-embel '_**Chan**_' dan dengan suara yang sedikit keras.

Hinata dengan takut-takut menatap manik _**sapphire**_ Naruto dan saat melihat manik _**sapphire**_ Naruto yang terlihat sungguh-sungguh, Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Tidak." cicit Hinata pelan.

Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah matahari senja, Naruto mengela nafasnya dengan berat kemudian menatap Hinata lagi.

"Kau pasti tak mencintaiku, baiklah anggap saja hal tadi tak pernah terjadi. Dan kita bisa menjadi sahabat seperti biasanya." Ucap Naruto dengan suaranya yang lirih. Tangan mungil Hinata menahan tangan besar Naruto yang akan membuka pintu bianglalang yang sudah berhenti berputar.

"Bukan begitu Naruto-_**kun**_, aku juga mencintai Naruto-_**kun**_." Akhirnya kata-kata yang Naruto tunggu-tunggu akhirnya terucap.

**Grep**

Dengan erat Naruto memluk Hinata dan Hinata tersenyum kecil sambil membalas pelukan Naruto. "Hinata-_**chan**_ diasuki." Kalimat tersebut terus Naruto ulang membuat Hinata semakin terharu dan akhirnya menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan bahu Naruto.

Sedangkan dua sejoli yang berada di luar bianglala yang melihat tingkan ke-dua pasangan baru tersebut tampak geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ne, mereka tak tau tempat ya Toru-_**kun**_, hihihi semoga mereka langgeng. Ayo Toru-_**kun**_ kita pulang."

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya kisah dari persahabata mereka berdua akhirnya berakhir. Hubungan yang awalnya hanya sebatas sahabat berakhir menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan tentu saja semakin tumbuh besar cinta mereka semakin kencang pula angin yang akan menerpa mereka. Dan semoga saja kalian bisa melewatinya, Ne Naruto dan Hinata

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**AN :** ketemu lagi dengan Kushi-chan di ff gaje Kushi-chan, un untuk yang chap 1 emang banyak bnget kemiripannya ma fic-fic yang lain tapi untuk chap 2nya gk kok :D,

oke gk banyak bacot lagi sampai ketemu di chap memo-memo yang lain ya..

oh ya satu lagi fic ini gk ada sambungannya atau sangkut pautnya dengan chapter 2nya..

Akhir kata jangan lupa **Review! **


	2. permintaan

**Memo's © Utsukushi hana-chan**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate © T**

**Genre © Romance, Humor 'dikit' '**

**Warning © Typo's, Au, Gaje, dan lain-lain...**

**.**

**.**

**#Permintaan**

**.**

**.**

Tangan tan tersebut dengan pelan mengganti halaman buku tebal yang sedang ia baca.

Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat serius membuat gadis di sampingnya yang sedari tadi juga sedang membaca buku yang sekarang sedang mencuri pandang ke arahnya terlihat gugup.

Dengan gerakan pelan gadis dengan rambut indigo panjang tersebut merapatkan duduknya ke arah Naruto.

"Na...Naruto-kun." Cicitnya pelan membuat sang empu yang merasa terpanggil menengok ke arah gadis tersebut.

"Iya ada apa, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto dengan pandangan bingung sekaligus senang.

Hinata pun segera mendekat ke arah Naruto dan langsung membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarnya mendadak kaku dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Bagaimana, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata dengan pandangan yang menurut Naruto sangat imut.

"Ehem, ba...bagaimana ya Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto dengan gugup.

Naruto menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya sebentar guna menetralkan kecanggungan yang Hinata buat akibat permintaan konyolnya.

Tapi saat menatap manik lavender Hinata membuat Naruto seketika menjatuhkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya yang berada di atas meja.

"Na...Naruto-kun kau tidak apa-apa!?" Hinata yang melihatnya kaget. Apakah **Naruto-nya** tidak ingin mengabulkan keinginanya?

Naruto yang baru selesai pundung ralat masih sedikit pundung menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan kemudian berkata, "Apa kau yakin permintaanmu ini Hinata-chan?"

Hinata yang kaget langsung saja mengangguk membuat Naruto mendesah lelah.

"Baiklah, tapi sebagai bayarannya aku minta~" Naruto menggantung kalimatnya dengan pandangan nakal Naruto langsung memegang bahu Hinata kemudian mencondongkan kepalanya dan berbisik pelan di depan telinga Hinata.

"Ciuman."

Dan~

_**CUP**_

Akhirnya bibir mereka bersatu. Pelan dan tak ada nafsu. Hingga akhirnya mereka kehabisan nafas kemudian melepaskan pangutan bibir mereka.

"Un, na...nanti sore di rumah Sakura-_chan_, Na...Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah dan secepat kilat meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

"Semoga bukan aku saja yang bernasip seperti ini." Gumam Naruto kemudian melanjutkan bacaannya yang tertunda.

**.**

**.**

_**END**_

**.**

**.**

**OMAKEN**

"Ne, Sasuke-kun dan Naruto-kun siap-siap dengan pose kalian ya!" Teriak gadis musim semi tersebut membuat ke-dua laki-laki malang tersebut mendesah pasrah.

"_**Ha'i**_." Jawab malas mereka berdua dan segera ber-pose seperti yang di inginkan Sakura, sedangkan Hinata menatap kagum ke-dua mahluk malang tersebut.

Sekarang Naruto dan Sasuke sedang melakukan pemotrettan sebagai anak-anak ayam ya tentunya menggunakan kostum anak ayam, dan yang membuat mereka malu adalah pose-pose yang di suruh oleh Sakura dan Hinata sangat memalukan.

"Andai Sakura buka kekasihku aku tidak ingin seperti ini." Ucap Sasuke membuat Naruto mengangguk setuju.

"Kita kekasih yang berbakti." Lirih Naruto.

.

.

.

**END** ~ Benar - benar END ^.^/

**AN : **

**Hai kembali lagi dengan fic memo chap 2 haha ^.^/ **

**Ugh fic gaje yang terinspirasi dari sebuah pict haha dan kalaw pendek maklumin ya...**

**Jawab-jawab review kmrin dlu :**

**nanda salsabila : **ya :D dan nie udah lanjut

**ryansaputra014 : **arigatou

**Mushi kara-chan : **un panggil aja Kushi mushi-nee soalx entah knp klw manggil aku Hana kyak mnggil bibi aku jdi aku gnti panggilanku #jdicurhat#

Haha torunya jdi pjngan doang xD arigatou

**Chess sakura** : nie udah chap 2nya Cuk

**Waffle R. Dewey : ** un arigatou atas saranx..

**Un sampai ketemu d****i memo-memo selanjutnya. Berkenankah kalian Me-Review?**


	3. Nastar Ai

**Nastar = AI © Utsukushi Hana-chan**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate © T**

**Warning © Au, OOC, Gaje, typo bertebaran, No eyd dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah... Berada di negara yang mayoritas seorang muslim ternyata menyenangkan. Tapi susah karena harus menahar lapar-tteboyou." Lelaki belonde tersebut mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi karena rasa lapar yang menghantuinya saat jam istirahat siang seperti ini, apa lagi tadi pagi ia tak sempat sarapan di rumah.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia telat bangun dan juga kalau pun ia ingin pergi ke cafe-cafe dekat kantor untuk makan siang tidak mungkinkan karena semanjak beberapa minggu lalu seluruh umat muslim melaksanakan ibadah puasa.

Ingat ibadah puasa jadi si rambut nanas ini hanya bisa makan di rumah saja. Kalaupun membawa bekal ke kantor itupun tetap membuatnya masih lapar.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya di mana ia saat ini, iyakan? Sekarang pemuda asli Jepang ini berada di negara Indonesia tepatnya di Jakarta. Salahkan ayahnya Namikaze Minato menyuruhnya mengurus perusahaan mereka yang berada di Indonesia padahal ia tak ingin pergi jauh-jauh dari Jepang karena Jepang tanah kelahirannya.

"Lebih baik aku pergi jalan-jalan. Masa bodoh si tukang tidur itu marah."

Jas yang membalut di badannya ia lepas saat sampai di dalam mobilnya.

Menggunakan mobil saat jam-jam seperti ini rasanya salah karena kota Jakarta memiliki riwajat kelam dengan kemacetan.

Saat manik _**sapphiren**_ya tak sengaja melihat sebuah plang yang menurutnya unik ia segera menghentikan laju mobilnya.

"Toko kue, menjual kue khas Jepang dan Indonesia." Gumam Naruto pelan saat membaca deretan kalimat pendek yang tertera di plang toko tersebut.

"Sepertinya menarik." Ucap Naruto setelah selesai memarkirkan mobilnya di parkirang toko tersebut.

"_**Itteirasai**_." Naruto yang beru memasuki toko kue tersebut tertegung mendengar suara merdu dari penjaga toko tersebut membuat langkahnya terhenti.

Naruto yang sadar segera berjalan kembali menuju deretan kue-kue kering yang jarang di jumpainya di Jepang tersebut.

Saat ia memilih-milih yang berada di dekat kasir tersebut ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi membuatnya mendecih pelan.

"Moshi-moshi _**Otou-san**_." Ucapnya. Membuat sang kasir memandangnya tak percaya, apakah benar orang tersebut adalah orang Jepang tapi rambut dan manik birunya tidak seperti keturunan Jepang.

"Un, iya-iya. Sudah dulu _**Jaa**_." Saat ia mematikan ponselnya dan tak sengaja melirik ke arah kasir tersebut Naruto tampak heran.

"Ah _**gomen**_, kau orang Jepang?" Tanya kasir tersebut membuat Naruto yang tadinya bingung segera di jawab anggukan Naruto.

"Iya, kau sendiri?" Ah Naruto _**no baka**_ jelaslah ia orang Jepang sang kasirkan mengerti bahasa yang kau pakai dan lihat saja mata kasir tersebut matanya berbeda dengan orang Indonesia.

"Iya." Jawab gadis tersebut sambil menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah yang berada di pipinya karena baru tersadar bahwa lelaki di depannya ini sangat tampan.

"Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. Kau?"

"Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. Senang berkenalan dengan Naruto-san."

Saat melihat senyuman itu entah kenapa jantung Naruto berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, mungkin ini yang di namakan cinta pertama, eh?

"Ah pantas aku tidak merasa heran melihat manik lavendermu ternyata kau orang Jepang." Ucap Naruto.

Dentingan lonceng menandakan ada pelanggan yang datang dan benar saja seorang ibu-ibu datang membawa dua anak kecil datang.

"_**Itteirasai**_." Sambut Hinata masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ah menurut Hinata-san kue apa yang enak?" Tanya Naruto.

"Menurutku sih semuanya enak. Tapi yang akhir-akhir ini orang membeli sih kue nastar."

"Kue Nastar?" Naruto tampak menyerngitkan alsinya membuat Hinata terkikik geli melihatnya.

"Kue kering yang sering di beli saat menjelang Lebaran," jelas Hinata membuat Naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah, aku beli dua ya." Ucap Naruto yang di jawab anggukan Hinata. Hinata kemudian membungkus dua kue nastar dan menyerahkannya ke Naruto.

"Ini Naruto-san, hanya 100.000 ribu."

Naruto meletakan uang pas, sebelum benar-benar keluar dari toko tersebut Naruto sempat mencuri pandang ke arah Hinata yang sedang melayani pembeli kemudian tersenyum kecil.

Hinata terlihat sangat cantik, wajahnya putih bersi, iris lavendernya yang menenangkan. Entah kenapa setiap kali melihatnya Naruto menjadi salah tingkah dan ingin menatapnya lebih lama.

"Nanti aku akan kembali ke sini." Gumam Naruto kemudian menutup pintu toko dan memasuki mobilnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari pun menjelang malam Naruto yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di leptopnya tampak menghentikan pekerjaannya saat matanya tak sengaja melihat kue nastar yang belum ia makan.

Naruto mulai membuka tutup kue nastar tersebut, tangan besarnya mengambil satu kue dan melihat-lihatnya.

"Tampaknya enak." Gumamnya, kemudian memasukinya ke dalam mulutnya. Mengunyahnya pelan dan menelannya.

Mata Naruto yang semula terpejam menikmati satu kue nastar tersebut segera terbuka dengan pandangan yang berbinar.

"Ternyata enak juga."

Naruto dengan cepat memakan kue-kue nastar tersebut. Remah-remah kue terlihat di sudut bibirnya yang membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru menemukan makannan yang lezat.

"Humm, beshok akhu harush kembalih ke tokho Hinataha-san." Naruto terlihat ke susahan berbicara karena kue yang masih banyak di dalam mulutnya.

.

.

.

Malam berganti dengan pagi, pagi berganti dengan siang. Naruto yang sedang berada di jalan raya tampak frustasi karena macet di akibatkan kecelakaan di depan sana.

"Ck, kapan selesainya sih." Runtuk Naruto.

30 menit berlalu akhirnya Naruto terbebas kemacetan dan akhirnya ia sampai di depan toko kue Hinata.

"_**Itteirasai**_, Naruto-san." Sapa Hinata saat Naruto memasuki dalam toko.

"Ne, Hinata-san aku mau beli kue yang kemarin." Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Baik." Hinata segera membungkuskan kue tersebut. Saat akan menyerahkan kue tersebut tangannya tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan tangan besar Naruto.

"_**Gomen**_." Ucap kikuk Naruto.

"Ne, Hinata-sanapakah aku boleh meminta nomer ponselmu?" Tanya Naruto dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya yang terlihat samar-samar.

"Eh, untuk apa Naruto-san?" Tanya Hinata membuat Naruto membeku.

Naruto dengan cepat memutar otaknya mencari alasan yang pas untuk mendekati Hinata tapi ia tak menemukan satupun ide, dan akhirnya iapun berkata jujur.

"Un, ya untuk apa ya? Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi saat melihatmu aku mulai tertarik." Jujur Naruto membuat Hinata merona merah mendengarnya.

Bayangkan seorang pengusaha kaya tertarik padanya gadis yang pas-pasan yang hanya bekerja sebagai penjaga kue di negara orang. Kalau di negara sendiri sih kita tidak tau sebenarnya siapa itu Hinata Hyuuga.

"Ba...baiklah Naruto-san." Hinata segera mencatatkan Naruto nomer ponselnya di secarih kertas dan setelah selesai mencatatnya Hinata memberikannya kepada Naruto.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan."

Deg

'Apakah aku tak salah dengan ia memanggilku dengan embel-embel Chan.' Batin Hinata.

"Un sama-sama."

Mereka terdua terdiam membuat seseorang yang menganteri di belakang Naruto tampak menatap bosan karena geram tak mengerti bahasa yang di gunakan sang kasir dan pembeli dan geram karena si lelaki nanas itu tak beranjak dari depannya padahal bungkusan yang di beli sudah di tangannya, akhirnya sang ibu-ibu tersebut berucap, "hey anak muda mau sampai kapan berdiri di depanku, aku lelah menunggu."

Naruto yang mendengar suara dari belakangnya dengan kikuk Naruto melihat kebelakang.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya saat melihat tampang sebal dari ibu-ibu di belakangnya.

"Ma...Maaf." Naruto sedikit-dikit mengerti bahasa indonesia walau ia sulit mengucapkannya. Dan dengan kikuk Naruto segera pergi dengan hati yang berseri-seri karena akhirnya mendapatkan nomer ponsel Hinata.

"Ck, tu orang ngomong apa sih, bikin pusing." Runtuk ibu-ibu tersebut membuat Hinata yang mendengarnya terkikik geli.

.

.

Naruto dengan gencar mendekati Hinata, sekarang hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Dari Naruto yang tahu tempat tinggal Hinata, sering mengajak Hinata makan malam berdua dan sebagainya.

Malam Lebaran-pun telah tiba hari ini Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk menonton acaran yang biasanya ada saat malam Lebaran yang tidak pernah mereka temui di Jepang.

Sekarang mereka berdua duduk di depan mobil Naruto sambil menikmati kembang api yang terus meledak di langit kota Jakarta membuat suasana di antara mereka terkesan romantis.

"Ne, Hinata-chan kau suka?" Tanya Naruto.

Hening sejenak kemudian Hinata mengangguk membuat seulas senyum terukir di bibir Naruto.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di Indonesia?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Hinata memandang sebentar Naruto kemudian senyum manis terukir di bibir Hinata membuat Naruto terpana melihatnya.

"Karena menurutku Indonesia itu Indah, Indonesia negara yang sangat ramah, dan ah aku sulit menjelaskannya pokoknya aku sangat suka dengan Indonesia tak kalah aku sukanya dengan negara ku sendiri." Jelas Hinata membuat Naruto mengangguk.

"Tapi bukankan Indonesia itu panas? Sering terjadi banjir, macet di mana-mana?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ya aku tau, tapi karena aku sudah terbiasa dengan macet karena aku baru 2 tahun di sini jadi ya aku menikmati itu hihihi. Jarangkan kita mengalaminya di Jepang, apa lagi Desember ini aku tidak bisa berada di Indonesia lagi. Tapi semoga saja kelak tidak terjadi banjir dan macet lagi." Ucap Hinata yang di akhiri suara yang lirih.

"Benarkah? Pasti aku akan merindukanmu." Ucap sepontan Naruto membuat Hinata memandang Naruto tak percaya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ya, karena aku mencintaimu Hinata." Ucap Naruto dan detik itu Hinata langsung membeku.

"Eh?"

"Daisuki." Ucap kembali membuat Hinata terdiam.

Naruto memegang kedua bahu Hinata membuat Hinata mau tak mau melihat ke dalam samudra biru lelaki tersebut.

"Kau tak suka padaku?" Tanya Naruto takut-takut membuat seketika Hinata langsung menggeleng.

"Lantas?"

"Un iya, a...aku ju...juga mencintaimu Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata dengan pelan. Naruto yang refleks langsung memeluk Hinata mengucapkan beribu terimakasih karena Hinata mencintainya juga.

"Ne, kalau kau pulang dari Indonesia aku akan ikut, kemudian mengenalkanmu pada orang tuaku kemudian melamarmu."

"Eh melamar?"

"Ya, ah kau tidak mau ya menikah denganku?" Canda Naruto membuat Hinata langsung menggeleng keras.

"Haha baguslah, jadi sebelum kita pulang aku ingin mengajakmu berlibur Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Berlibur ke mana Naruto-kun?"

"Kita pergi ke Bali dan Lombok. Katanya di sana tempatnya indah, ah kalau boleh juga pas kita foto _**prewedding**_ kita pergi saja ke Bali dan Lombok saja pasti semua yang melihatnya iri, karena tidak bisa datang ke sana." Ucap Naruto dengan semangat.

Hinata yang mendengarnya tampak merona merah, mendengar kata foto _**prewedding!**_ saja Hinata ingin pingsan karena saking senangnya.

Ck dasar Naruto baru saja jadian sudah membicarakan foto _**prewedding**_ semoga kau tak kenapa-kenapa Hinata selagi kau bersama rubah mesum itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**AN: Ohayou, Konnichiwa, Konbanwa minna-san. Bagaimana fic Kushi-chan makin gaje dan aneh kan .****"**** Hahaha.**

**selamat hari raya idul fitri mohon maaf lahir dan batin :D**

**Akhir kata berkenankan kalian Me-Review? **


	4. Kaa-san

**Kaa-san **

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Hinata, Oc**

**Warning : gaje, Au, Typo(s), No EYD dan lain-lain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat anak nyonya Laki-laki." Ucap seseorang dengan jas putih melekat di tubuhnya. Senyum terpati bertengger manis di bibir seorang wanita dengan rambut indigo panjang.

Seorang perawat memasuki kamar rawat inapnya yang di tangannya terdapat seorang bayi laki-laki dengan rambut blonde persis seperti almarhum ayahnya.

Ayahnya mengingat almarhum suaminya yang meninggal 2 bulan lalu membuat Hinata tersenyum miris. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit mengingat suaminya tak bisa melihat anak semata wayang mereka lahir dan tumbuh besar.

"Ini Nyonya Namikaze, ia harus di beri asi dulu," ucap suster tersebut yang kemudian keluar bersama dokter yang menanganinga.

Hinata nama wanita tersebut membelai pelan kepala pirang buah hatinya, tersenyum kecil saat melihat reaksi anaknya yang terlihat sangat lucu.

"Hiki, Namikaze Hiki, andai tou-sanmu bisa berada di sisi kita."

Liquid bening mulai merembes keluar dari manik lavendernya.

"Na...Naruto-kun, lihat Hiki-kun mirip sekali denganmu. Rambut blondenya kulit tannya. Namun tanpa tiga pasang garis di masing-masing pipinya dan aku belum tahu warna matanya. Apakah seperti mu? Atau sepertiku?" Hinata terkekeh pelan.

.

.

**5 tahun kemudian**

Bocah kecil berambut pirang dengan warna mata _**Sapphire**_ terlihat bermain-main bersama temannya. Terlihat ia sedang menggiring bola menuju gawang lawannya namun na'as, perjalanannya menuju gawang lawan tersebut tak mulus karena di depannya terdapat anak dengan rambut hitam legam berlari menerjang ke arahnya dan pada saat itu anak laki-laki tersebut mendorong Hiki hingga terjatuh.

"Hey kau curang!" Teriak teman sepermainan Hiki yang tiba-tiba datang dari belakang. Anak yang tadi mendorong Hiki tampak memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Aku tidak curang. Toku!" Teriaknya tak mau kalah.

"Su...sudahlah aku tak apa-apa Toku. Auh-" ringis Hiki pelan saat melihat siku sebelah kananya sobek karena terjatuh barusan.

"Hiki lebih baik kita pulang, kita jangan bermain dengan Kirito lagi," ucap Toku yang di jawab anggukan Hiki.

Mereka pulang dalam diam. Rumah Hiki dan Toku memang tidak searah hingga membuat mereka berpisah pada perempatan jalan depan sana.

"Jaa Hiki."

"Jaa Toku."

Beberapa menit berjalan dalam diam akhirnya Hiki sampai di depan rumah kecilnya, rumah terlihat sederhana namun tampak rapi.

"Tandaima," ucap Hiki membuat wanita peruh baya yang sedang mengangkat jemuran mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah anak semata wayangnya yang berada di depan pintu rumah mereka.

"Okaeri, Hiki-kun." Hinata berjalan ke arah pintu dengan membawa keranjang yang berisi baju kering. Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di ruang tengah rumah mereka.

Hinata menatap Hiki dari atas sampai bawah. Ke-dua alis Hinata bertautan melihat baju Hiki tampak kotor.

"Kalau kau mau main jangan sampek bajunya kotor seperti ini Hiki-kun, apa lagi sampai sobek." Hinata mengelus pelan surai pirang anaknya. Hiki mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Ayo cepat buka bajumu, kaa-san ingin segera mencucinya. Dan Hiki-kun segera mandi ya." Hiki dengan perlahan membuka bajunya namun saat ingin membuka bajunya tangannya terasa sangat perih membuatnya mengaduh pelan.

"Aaaww." Pekiknya.

Hinata tampak segera menarik pelan tangan Hiki dan melihat luka sobek yang terdapat di siku sebelah kanan.

"Kenapa bisa sampai sobek seperti ini?" Suara lembut Hinata terdengar khawatir, Hiki hanya bisa diam tanpa sepatah kata sedikitpun.

"Jawab kaa-san Hiki."

"Tadi aku terjatuh saat menggiring bola," jawab Hiki pelan membuat Hinata mendesah pelan.

"Bukannya sudah kaa-san bilang dari dulu, kalau main harus hati-hati Hiki." Hinata membuka pelan baju yang di kenakan Hiki setelah membuka dan menaruhnya di keranjang baju kotor Hinata segera mencari kotak P3K dan kemudian duduk di samping Hiki.

"Aku sudah besar kaa-san, jadi tak apa jika sedikit sobek seperti ini," ucap Hiki masih enggan menatap manik Hinata.

"Kau masih kecil Hiki, dan di mata kaa-san kau adalah lelaki kecil kaa-san. sudah selesai," ucap Hinata saat sudah selesai mengobati luka sobek di siku Hiki.

"Hiki sudah besar kaa-san, Hiki bukan anak kecil lagi." Hiki berlari ke lantai atas tepatnya kamarnya dan terdengar bantingan pintu yang tertutup membuat Hinata mendesah pelan.

"Gomen, aku tak bisa merawat anak kita dengan baik Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata pelan. Ke-dua tanganya ia gunakan untuk menutup wajahnya yang mulai memanas.

Hiki memang bukan tipe anak yang marah kepada Hinata dengan lama, hingga Saat makan malam Hiki tampak antusias bercerita tentang kejadian yang di alaminya di sekolahnya. Hinata yang mendengarnya tersenyum, anaknya memang mirip seperti Naruto suaminya.

"Setelah makan Hiki tidur ya." Perintah Hinata yang di jawab anggukan Hiki.

Walau hanya tinggal berdua dengan Ibunya Hiki tak sekalipun merasa kekurangan kasih sayang, ibunya Hinata sangat menyanyanginya sepenuh hati. Hingga beberapa minggu kemudian mereka pergi ke kuburan ayahnya Naruto.

Hiki terlihat terdiam saat melihat makam ayahnya, ada perasaan rindu akan sosok ayahnya. Sering sekali ia menanyakan di mana makam ayahnya namun Ibunya Hinata tak pernah memberitahu tempatnya, karena ia tak ingin Hiki kecil sedih sepertinya.

.

**11 tahun kemudian**

Hinata mulai terlihat menua, garis-garis keriput di wajahnya terlihat sangat jelas.

Hiki yang berusia 16 tahun baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan tampak tergesa-gesa menyantap makananya di depannya ini.

"Hiki, kau sudah besar masih saja makannya seperti anak kecil." Tegur Hinata, Hiki hanya menatap Hinata sekilas kemudian tetap melanjutkan makannya.

Melihat noda di pipi anaknya Hinata mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Hiki kemudian mengelap pelan noda yang berada di pipi Hiki. Hiki menatap Hinata kemudian berucap, "Sudahlah kaa-san, aku bisa sendiri."

Hiki mengambil sapu tangan yang berada di tangan Hinata kemudian mengelap noda di pipinya dengan tergesa-gesa. Setelah selesai ia meneguk jus jeruknya dengan tergesa-gesa juga.

"Aku berangkat dulu, kaa-san." Hiki kemudian berjalan keluar. Hinata hanya melihat punggung Hiki yang mulai menjauh rasanya ada perasaan rindu saat melihat tatapan mata anak semata wayangnya.

"Ah sekarang ulang tahunmu anata." Hinata menatap foto almarhum suaminya Naruto yang terpajang di dinding rumahnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku berangkat bekerja dulu ya, Naruto-kun. Aishiteru." Bisiknya pelan kemudian pergi berangkat bekerja.

Siang hari ini memang sangat panas apa lagi pekerjaannya yang hanya sebagai penjual ramen. Keringat mengalir di dahinya ia lap dengan handuk kecil yang menggantung di bahunya. Pembeli hari ini memang tak terlalu banyak namun untuk wanita paruh baya sepertinya sangatlah berat.

Hingga hari mulai menjelang malam Hinata baru saja membereskan kedai kecilnya. Hingga 15 menit berlalu ia akhirnya selesai membereskan kedai kecilnya.

Udara malam sangatlah dingin berbeda dengan tadi siang yang sangatlah panas. Tubuh rentanya terlihat menggigil untung saja ia mengenakan jaket jadi udara dingin bisa di atasi.

"Tandaima!" Ucap Hinata kemudian membuka pintu rumah kecilnya. Gelap itulah kata yang pertama kali yang ia dapat.

Pikirannya kelut apakah Hiki anaknya tidak pulang? Hingga ia mendengar suara lelaki dari arah belakangnya.

"Tandaima, kaa-san." Hiki akhirnya pulang dengan beberapa luka di wajahnya membuat Hinata menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Kenapa kau babak belur seperti ini?" Tanya Hinata dengan suara yang khawatir ya saat ini ia sangat khawatir melihat keadaan anaknya. Ia menuntun anaknya masuk ke dalam ruang tengah rumahnya setelah duduk dan mengambil kotak P3K Hinata dengan cekatan mengobati luka Hiki.

"Kenapa kau babak belur seperti ini? Hemm?" Tanya Hinata sekali lagi. Hiki tampak tertunduk kemudian menatap manik lavender Hinata.

"Aku memukul Kirito dan Kirito membalasnya," ucap Hiki pelan. Hinata mendesah lelah, emosi anaknya memang tak bisa di kendalikan.

"Kenapa kau memukulnya, tak baik memukul temanmu, walau ia bersalah sekalipun." Nasihat Hinata sambil terus mengobati luka di dahi Hiki.

"Aaaw, kaa-san." Rintih Hiki saat merasakan dahinya sangat perih.

"Maaf, kaa-san kurang pelan-pelan," Hinata kemudian menutup kotak P3K tersebut kemudian menatap manik sapphire Hiki.

"Jawab pertanyaan kaa-san barusan, Hiki." Walau terdengar lembut Hinata adalah ibu yang sangat tegas.

"Karena dia mengolok-olok ku kaa-san, aku tak terima," ucap Hiki kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hinata masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Gomen ne kaa-san." Hiki menutup manik sapphirenya kemudian menjemput mimpinya, rasanya ia sangat lelah hari ini.

.

Hari ini udara tampak sangat dingin, pemanasan global memang membuat cuaca tak menentu. Dan hari ini kondisi Hinata sangatlah jauh dari kata sehat.

"Kaa-san aku berangkat dulu," ucap Hiki kemudian keluar dari rumah kecilnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Hiki uhuk-" ucap Hinata. Rasanya tenggorokannya sangat sakit, batuknya semakin lama semakin menjadi. Tubuhnya semakin lama semakin lemas.

Darah segar keluar dari hidungnnya membuat ia membelakan matanya. "Da-darah."

Ia usap dengan kasar darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Ah rasanya ia sangat benci saat melihat darah ini keluar. Ia tahu bahwa waktunya tak akan lama lagi, namun ia tak sanggup untuk mengatakannya pada anaknya, Hiki.

Bagaimana jika Hiki lapar? Siapa yang akan memasakannya. Bagaimana jika Hiki terluka dan sakit? Siapa yang akan merawatnya.

Rasanya Hinata sungguh tak sanggup menerima kenyataan ini. Tubuh mungilnya perlahan masuk ke dalam kamarnya berbaring tenang di atas ranjang kecilnya. Denyutan di kepalanya semakin menjadi, di tambah batuknya semakin parah dan mengeluarkan banyak darah, semakin lama pandangannya pun semakin memburam.

"Na-Naruto-kun, rasanya aku sudah tak sanggup lagi, gomen ne Hiki-kun. Kaa-san tak bisa bersamamu lagi." Hinata menutup matanya perlahan dengan senyum kecil mengembang.

Sore mulai menjelang Hiki pulang dengan tergesa-gesa ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kabar gembira ke pada ibunya. Namun sesampainya di rumahnya yang ia hanya dapati hanyalah sepi.

"Kaa-san? Kaa-san di mana? Aku ada berita bahagia kaa-san!" Teriak Hiki, akhirnya saat ia membuka pelan pintu kemar ibunya, Hiku malah mendapati Hinata yang tertidur tenang.

"Aish ternyata kaa-san di sini, kaa-san pasti sangat kelelahan." Hiki mendekati ranjang Hinata kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang Hinata.

"Kaa-san, kaa-san." Hiki mengguncang dengan perlahan lengan Hinata. Namun Hinata masih saja belum bangun.

Nafas Hiki memburu, tangannya masih saja mengguncang bahu Hinata ibunya namun masih saja tidak ada respon dari ibunya. Namun saat melihat telapak tangan Ibunya alahkah terkejutnya melihat bahwa telapak tangan ibunya berlumuran darah yang mulai mengering.

"Kaa-san, kaa-san bangun. Hiks hiks kaa-san." Liquid bening mulai merembes keluar dari manik sapphirenya. Tangannya gemetar. Ia tak sanggup menerima kenyataan pahit ini rasanya dunianya runtuh.

"Kaa-san, hiks hiks kenapa kaa-san meninggalkan Hiki secepat ini? Kenapa kaa-san?!" Teriaknya, air matanya semakin deras keluar.

"Kaa-san, apa kaa-san tau hiks hiks berita bahagia yang a...ku bawa?" Tanyanya yang tentu saja tak akan pernah di jawab oleh sang Ibu.

"Aku mendapat beasiswa kaa-san, aku pintar kan." Kekehnya pelan dengan suara yang bergetar. Tangisnya semakin menjadi. Tangan tannya dengan perlahan mengusap rambut indigo Hinata.

"Kaa-san... kaa-san aku sangat sayang kaa-san." Hiki memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa Hinata dengan erat sanga erat rasanya ia tak sanggup melihat ini semua.

.

.

Hinata terlihat sangat manis dengan gaun putih yang membalut tubunya. Senyum manis mengembang di bibirnya. Nampak seperti tak ada beban di senyum tersebut.

Di samping peti mati Hinata, Hiki berdiri dengan mata yang sembab. Ia sudah lelah menangis melihat kenyataan kaa-sannya yang meninggal secepat ini.

"Kaa-san selamat jalan. Sayonara, semoga kaa-san dapat bertemu tou-san dan sampaikan salamku bahwa aku merindukannya," gumam Hiki pelan dengan air mata yang tiba-tiba mengalir.

"Sayonara," ucapnya saat melihat peti mati Hinata mulai di tutup dan di kubur.

.

.

**Hiki POV**

Begitu banyak kasih sayang yang kaa-san berikan, kaa-san merawatku dari kecil hingga seperti sekarang dengan kasih sayang yang tak pernah kurang. Aku selalu mengatakan ingin hidup bahagia bersama kaa-san namun itu hanyalah mimpi karena kaa-san telah meninggalkanku sendirian di sini.

Kaa-san selalu menyemangatiku bila aku mengalami kesusahan, apa lagi waktu aku menikuti ujian kenaikan kelas kaa-san menyemangatiku dengan kata-kata, **"Jangan cemas dan takut, doa ibu menyertaimu. Kau pasti bisa."**

Rasanya aku rindu dengan suara halus kaa-san saat memarahiku karena aku berkelahi lagi dengan Kirito.

Rasanya aku sangat menyesal kaa-san, kasih sayang kaa-san yang tak pernah ku sadari, malah ku sakiti hantinya sekarang telah pergi jauh dariku.

Kaa-san aishiteru, Hiki menyanyangi kaa-san, sangat.

**Hiki POV END**

.

.

.

**END**

**AN:** **apa-apaan ini? Aish kacau banget. Gk ada feel"x dan gaje ancur dah. Aish ampunin hamba yang membuat fic ini. Un ada sedikit perubahan dari yang aku publish di fb :3**

**Jaa sampai bertemu di fic-fic Kushi selanjutnya. **

**Review?**


End file.
